Refrain of Winter
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: [Dedicated For #4LOVESHOTS #GroupMaso #Season #3] Tingkah mencurigakan seorang Namikaze Naruto menjelang pernikahan mereka membuat Sakura ragu untuk membina rumah tangga bersama Naruto, hingga akhirnya Sakura tahu, semua hal yang dilakukan Naruto hanyalah untuknya. "Bagiku, dia adalah muse-ku."


Selalu ada hal yang istimewa yang didapatkannya dari seorang Namikaze Naruto. Hal istimewa yang diberikan pria itu setelah membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Seperti hari itu.

Sakura ingat sekali hari itu. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, tepatnya di awal musim gugur, Lima tahun setelah kelulusan mereka dari status mahasiswa, Sakura mendapati Naruto yang sering melirik ke arahnya. Ketika gadis yang tengah dipusingkan dengan novel keduanya di tahun ini, Naruto hanya menggeleng dan memamerkan senyum sembari mengatakan bahwa tidak ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan.

Naruto sering lupa bahwa separuh hidupnya dihabiskan bersama Sakura. Sama seperti Sakura yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Naruto, Naruto tak pernah pandai menyembunyikan hal apapun dari Sakura. Tingkah Naruto cukup membuat Sakura berpikir yang macam-macam, malah Sakura merasa, Naruto jelas-jelas sengaja menunjukkan gerak-gerik bahwa pria itu mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Sakura.

Sakura resah dan gelisah. Ingin sekali membicarakan kegundahannya tentang Sikap Naruto akhir-akhir ini sebagai bahan obrolan, namun tak bisa karena kesibukan mereka yang luar biasa. Naruto sibuk berkeliling ke berbagai tempat sementara Sakura terus-terusan dikejar deadline novel terbarunya. Hingga di akhir bulan september, ketika orang-orang merayakan _Shubun no hi_ **– (1)** , Sakura dikejutkan oleh email masuk dari Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, aku sudah bosan dengan hubungan kita yang begini-begini terus." **–(2)**

Sakura kaget, tentu saja. Apakah beberapa minggu ini, ketika Sakura mendapati Naruto yang ragu-ragu berbicara kepadanya karena ini? Naruto bosan menjadi kekasihnya? Naruto ingin mencampakannya?

Dengan amarah yang menggebu, Sakura langsung menghubungi Naruto, dan langsung melemparinya dengan pertanyaan alih-alih memberi salam terlebih dahulu.

"Kau dimana?"

Ada jeda cukup lama di seberang sana.

"Sakura-chan…."

"Kita harus bicara, Naruto. Kalau kau memang hubungan kita berakhir, Kita harus bertemu. Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita berakhir lewat telepon seperti ini, dan secara sepihak seperti ini." Sakura ingin menangis ketika mengucapkan kata berakhir. Bukannya Sakura akan dengan senang hati setuju dengan pemutusan hubungan ini. Mereka sudah melalui banyak waktu bersama. Dari mereka masih membawa-bawa tas ransel **–(3)** , hingga akhirnya Naruto menyatakan perasaannya di musim semi di akhir kuliah mereka. Banyak hal menyenangkan yang mereka lewati, dan Sakura tidak merasa mereka tengah berada dalam sebuah konflik hingga harus berakhir dengan sebuah akhir.

Apa-apaan ini?

"Aku mengerti." Suara Naruto terdengar datar dan berat. Pria itu menghela napas, dan Sakura jadi ingin menangis karenanya. "Aku ada di Tohoku, Sakura-chan."

Kemudian hubungan terputus. Sakura tidak perlu berpikir cukup lama untuk tahu di mana tepatnya Naruto berada. Tohoku adalah daerah mereka, tempat di mana Naruto dan Sakura dibesarkan, tempat Naruto dan Sakura melewati hari bersama-sama hingga akhirnya mereka harus pergi ke Tokyo karena pekerjaan.

Sakura melirik jam, sudah pukul empat sore. Dengan segera, gadis itu mengecek jadwal _shinkansen_ dari stasiun Tokyo ke tempat tinggalnya di Aomori, Tohoku, dan Sakura langsung menyambar tas, dompet dan jaketnya begitu mengetahui bahwa hanya ada tiga kereta yang berakhir di stasiun Aomori dari stasiun Tokyo dalam rentang dari jam empat sampai jam lima sore.

Sakura panik. Rumahnya ada di daerah Minato. Untuk sampai stasiun Tokyo, Sakura harus naik kereta ekspres Odoriko di jam 16.25 dari stasiun Shinagawa. Sementara jarak apartemennya ke Stasiun Shinagawa berjarak sepuluh menit dengan metro bus. Sakura tidak boleh ketinggalan metro bus yang akan tiba lima menit lagi atau Sakura terpaksa harus memesan taksi atau jalan kaki selama satu jam.

Napas Sakura tersengal karena emosi. Wanita dengan surai merah muda itu ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumahnya, bertemu dengan Naruto dan meminta penjelasan atas kalimatnya di telepon beberapa menit yang lalu. Gadis itu segera turun dari metro bus dan berlari ke arah kereta yang akan mengantarkannya ke stasiun Tokyo. Sesampainya di Stasiun Tokyo, Sakura harus menunggu dua belas menit sebelum kereta Hayabusa yang akan mengantarkannya sampai stasiun Shin-Aomori, dan Sakura harus mati-matian menenangkan dirinya selama dua jam lima puluh sembilan menit perjalanan yang terasa panjang dari Tokyo ke Tohoku.

Ah, Sakura benar-benar merasa di dalam neraka. Musim gugur seharusnya membawa aroma sejuk baginya, tapi Sakura malah merasa keringatnya terus mengucur. Dalam hati gadis itu berdoa, bolak-balik menatap layar ponsel dan mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menghubungi si bodoh Naruto yang amat disayanginya itu.

Sakura sampai di rumahnya nyaris jam sembilan malam, dengan tampang berantakan. Rambut sebahunya acak-acakan, wajahnya kucel, matanya merah. Dan sesampainya di rumah, ketika Sakura siap melontarkan segala kekesalannya, Naruto ada di sana, di halaman depan rumahnya, memamerkan cengiran lebar dan kilatan jahil di sepasang bola matanya yang menarik.

"Meski tampangmu berantakan, kau tetap saja manis, Sakura-chan." Gurau Naruto ketika Sakura sudah berada di depannya, dengan ekspresi campur aduk. Kesal, marah, ingin menangis.

"Kau…." Tapi sebelum Sakura melontarkan semua omelan yang disusunnya selama dua jam lima puluh sembilan menit di _shinkansen_ , Naruto segera menyodorkan sebuah boneka kelinci. Pelan, Sakura melihat badan si boneka kelinci. Di dada boneka kelinci itu, terdapat secarik kertas, dengan tulisan simpel, ' _Be My Wife!_ '.

Sakura tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain mengambil boneka yang disodorkan oleh Naruto lalu memeluk pria penuh kejutan itu dengan sangat erat.

"Sakura-chan, aku bosan dengan hubungan kita yang seperti ini terus… jadi, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Dan tak ada alasan untuk Sakura menolaknya, bukan?

 **.**

 **Refrain of Winter**

 **.**

 ** _Refrain : Merupakan bagian dari komposisi lagu yang di ulang beberapa kali._**

 **.**

 **Fuyu no Yukishiro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Beberapa adegan terinspirasi dari:**

 **Sabtu Bersama Bapak © Aditya Mulya**

 **J-Drama PROPOSAL DASAKUSEN**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **AU, OOC, Alur waktu tidak jelas.**

 **Happy Reading… :D**

 **Semoga Fanfiksi ini tidak mengecewakan :D**

 **.**

 **Awal Desember, Misawa, Aomori Prefecture**

"Kau ada di mana Naru?"

Wanita itu memindahkan ponsel dari telinga kanan ke telinga kiri dengan kesal ketika wanita itu harus memakai sepatu _highheels-_ nya. Wajah cantik hilang begitu saja ditelan amarah ketika mendengar jawaban acuh tak acuh, tanpa merasa bersalah di seberang sana.

"Aku masih di Tokyo, Sakura-chan. _Gomen_ , Aku dapat pekerjaan mendadak."

Hah? Masih di Tokyo? Jam segini? Di hari yang sepenting ini?

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak membuka pintu. Sepasang kelopak matanya tertutup, perempatan sudut muncul di keningnya, dia mencoba bersabar di puncak amarahnya yang siap meledak saat itu juga.

"Kau…." Sakura mengertakan gigi. Entah apakah aura amarahnya sampai atau tidak ke pria yang ada di seberang sana, Sakura tidak peduli. "… apa kau lupa hari ini kita harus mencoba gaun pengantin kita, Naru?"

"Aku ingat, Sakura-chan," jawab si lelaki, masih terdengar santai dan itu menyebalkan. "Tapi aku bisa apa kalau ada pekerjaan mendadak seperti ini? Ayolah… kau bisa sendiri kan pergi ke sana? Atau –"

Sakura tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan dari laki-laki yang merupakan calon suaminya itu. Dia benar-benar kesal dan marah sekarang. Calon suaminya, Namikaze Naruto, memang santai dan seenaknya, tapi ini kali pertamanya, setelah bertahun-tahun mereka mengubah status teman menjadi sepasang kekasih, seorang Namikaze Naruto lebih memprioritaskan pekerjaan daripada dirinya. Ya! Ini kali pertama Naruto bersikap seperti ini! Tiba-tiba membatalkan janji demi sebuah pekerjaan, tanpa permintaan maaf pula? Hah!

Sakura membanting tas tangannya ke lantai, membuka sepatunya asal dan hendak melampiaskan kekesalannya di kamar. Sangat mungkin ketika sampai kamarnya, Sakura langsung membuka laptop lalu melampiaskan semua kekesalannya ke dalam sebuah cerita. Otaknya yang memang sudah terlatih dalam berfantasi, sudah menyusun kerangka cerita yang sesuai isi hatinya saat ini. Sebuah kasus pembunuhan keji di mana tokoh utamanya adalah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru, sepertinya bagus juga.

Sayangnya, ketika baru saja sepatu _high heels_ lepas dari kakinya, ponselnya berdering. Nama Yamanaka Ino muncul di layar ponsel.

"Aku diminta Naruto untuk menemanimu, Sakura. Mumpung jadwalku tidak padat, kutunggu di tempat, ya."

Lalu sambungan terputus, tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari sang Haruno Sakura. Apakah yang namanya sepupu itu mempunyai sifat yang sama? Dalam hal ini, Model Yamanaka Ino yang sempat dicurigai sebagai selingkuhan dari kekasihnya beberapa tahun yang lalu, sifat seenaknya sendiri yang persis sama.

 _Sigh!_

Mengembuskan napas kesal, Haruno Sakura memutuskan untuk melupakan skenario pembunuhan yang akan ditulisnya dan memenuhi panggilan dari Yamanaka Ino untuk mempersiapkan gaun pengantinnya. Dia mencoba gaun pengantinnya, bersama seorang perempuan, dan bukannya calon suaminya sendiri.

Ha!

Rasanya menyedihkan.

 **#Refrain of Winter – NaruSaku#**

Awal Desember suhu udara semakin dingin. Wajar saja karena bulan ini sudah masuk musim dingin. Di beberapa daerah di kawasan Tohoku, salju sudah mulai turun, tetapi di Misawa sendiri, Salju masih belum turun. Sakura harus merapatkan jaketnya ketika angin bertiup cukup kencang, sepulang dari sini, rasanya Sakura harus memakan labu sambil berendam air panas. **– (4)**

Haruno Sakura sedikit menghela napas. Gadis yang sebentar lagi akan melangsungkan pernikahannya, tersenyum tipis ketika melewati gereja, gereja tempat dia dan kekasihnya akan meresmikan hubungan mereka seminggu lagi.

Satu minggu.

Jujur saja, Sakura masih tidak percaya bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan menjalin komitmen yang serius dengan Naruto. Pria itu adalah satu-satunya pria yang mengisi harinya. Sering memotretnya, tertawa bersamanya, menyediakan waktunya untuk mendengarkan Sakura berkeluh kesah, memberikan yang terbaik untuknya. Naruto adalah pria terbaik yang pernah Sakura temui. Dan pria terbaik itu sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya.

Sakura tersenyum lagi. Memang akhir-akhir ini, tingkah Naruto membuatnya kesal. Sering pulang malam, membatalkan janji tiba-tiba. Sakura harus memaklumi karena, meski Naruto sering kali terlihat lelah, pria itu masih menyempatkan diri menanyakan bagaimana Sakura melewati harinya, dan menanggapi cerita Sakura dengan sangat baik, meski kadang Sakura mendapati Naruto yang tertidur karena tidak kuat menahan kantuk demi mendengarkan cerita Sakura.

"Ya sudahlah, sekali ini saja, tidak apa." Sakura berkali-kali mengucapkan kalimat ini di dalam hatinya. Dia kesal, tentu saja. Pernikahan mereka akan berlangsung satu minggu lagi, tapi Naruto masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya di Tokyo, padahal pria itu sudah berjanji padanya hari ini dia sudah mengambil cuti dan tiba di Misawa, membantunya menyiapkan segala hal tentang pernikahan mereka.

"Sekali ini saja…." Sakura mengulanginya lagi. Gadis itu sudah sampai di daerah pertokoan Misawa. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi sebelum Sakura tiba di tempat dia memesan gaun pengantinnya, sebelum emerald hijau miliknya menangkap sesosok pria yang sudah sangat dia kenal.

Itu Naruto. Namikaze Naruto! Pria itu berdiri membelakanginya. Seperti biasa fokusnya hanya terletak pada kamera yang ada di tangannya. Sakura tersenyum semakin lebar. Jadi kekasihnya lagi-lagi mengerjainya? Mengatakan bahwa ada pekerjaan mendadak hingga tidak bisa menemaninya mencoba gaun pengantin, padahal langsung datang ke tempat. Mau membuat kejutan?

Hah… Kekasihnya ini benar-benar ….

Ketika Sakura hendak memanggil Naruto, senyumnya mendadak pudar ketika Naruto menurunkan kameranya, mengangkat tangan dan memanggil sebuah nama.

"Hinata-chan!"

Tubuh Sakura kaku. Lebih kaku ketika punggung Naruto menjauh dari jangkauannya dan Sakura bisa melihat Naruto yang memeluk seorang perempuan dengan rambut indigo yang balas memeluknya.

Dia kenal, amat sangat kenal siapa perempuan yang sedang tersenyum ramah di sebelah calon suaminya itu.

 **#Refrain of Winter – NaruSaku#**

Yang tadi dilihatnya itu… apa?

Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasa sangat terluka ketika melihat pemandangan yang tadi dilihatnya. Di sana, ada Naruto dengan seorang perempuan yang jelas Sakura ingat siapa. Tidak ada yang memiliki rambut berwarna Indigo selain Hyuuga Hinata, teman mereka di bangku SMP, dan perempuan yang sempat digosipkan menjalin hubungan bersama Naruto.

Apa-apaan ini?

Sakura syok, tentu saja. Jadi, Naruto berbohong kepadanya tentang masih berada di Tokyo karena pekerjaan tapi pria itu malah menemui mantan kekasihnya? Apa-apaan itu?

Sakura merasa hatinya tercabik, tentu saja. Ini bukan lagi sebuah kesalahpahaman seperti waktu itu, ketika Sakura mengira Naruto ada hati dengan Ino yang ternyata sepupunya. Bukan. Hinata jelas bukan saudara Naruto, dan Hinata pernah menjadi kekasih Naruto, jelas ini bukan salah paham kan?

Ini jelas perselingkuhan. Sakura ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Naruto yang menggandeng tangan Hinata, tertawa sambil mengajak Hinata masuk ke dalam restoran yang ada di samping mereka. Bagaimana wajah Hinata yang merona merah ketika Naruto mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya.

(Sekali lagi) apa … itu?

Seminggu lagi mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan, dan Naruto berani bermain api? Menghubungi mantannya dan bercengkrama dengannya? Sakura benar-benar tidak habis pikir!

Sebuah ketukan terdengar sebelum pintu kamar Sakura terbuka sedikit.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menoleh, mendapati suara kamera sebelum melihat Namikaze Naruto yang memamerkan senyum kepadanya sembari menurunkan kamera yang tidak pernah dia lepas.

Sakura menghela napas, kembali cemberut dan sibuk dengan bantalnya. Tidak mengacuhkan kehadiran sang Namikaze.

"Hei, Hei!" Naruto terdengar tersinggung karena kehadirannya tidak disambut dengan hangat seperti yang diperkirakannya. Butuh waktu empat jam perjalanan untuk Naruto bertolak ke Misawa dari Tokyo. Gereja yang mereka pesan sedang didekorasi sesuai keinginan yang mereka sepakati, Naruto sudah mengeceknya. Persiapan acaranya pun, sudah siap. Dari pembawa acara dan sebagainya, Malam ini, Naruto ingin memberitahu Sakura hal itu, tapi melihat wajah Sakura yang tidak senang melihatnya membuat Naruto harus menunda laporannya.

Mungkin, sepertinya bukan mungkin lagi malah, Sakura masih marah karena Naruto membatalkan janjinya tadi siang?

Dengan canggung, Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura dan duduk di tepi ranjang gadis itu.

"Um… bagaimana mencoba gaunnya?"

"Biasa saja."

"Oh, begitu." Naruto garuk-garuk kepala. Melepaskan kamera di tangannya dan meletakan di nakas di dekat ranjang Sakura. Masih mencoba mencari topik yang membuat suasana tidak enak mereka melebur. "Ah, Aku sudah mengambil cincin pernikahan kita."

"Oh."

Hening. Naruto makin salah tingkah. Sakura-nya benar-benar tidak mengacuhkan kehadirannya. Sibuk dengan bantalnya, dan tidak menatap wajahnya. Haruno Sakura bukan tipikal orang yang mendiamkan orang lain ketika marah. Sakura itu akan selalu blak-blakkan ketika marah. Jadi ketika Sakura memutuskan untuk mendiamkan orang lain, itu artinya Sakura marah besar kan?

"Sakura-chan…."

"Jangan ganggu aku, Naruto!" Sakura membalas. Wajahnya didongakkan, menatap iris biru Naruto. Di emerald indah milik Sakura tersirat kekecewaan, membuat Naruto merasa bersalah karena membatalkan janjinya.

"Aku minta maaf!" katanya sembari mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan, mengambil posisi bersimpuh dan sedikit membungkuk di depan calon istrinya. Tidak biasanya gadis yang dia sukai marah seperti ini. Sungguh, amat tidak biasa.

Tak ada tanggapan dari Sakura setelah sekian puluh detik berlalu membuat Naruto mengerang dalam hati.

"Sakura-chan…."

"Kau kemana tadi?"

Pertanyaan Sakura menghentikan aksi merengek Naruto, yang biasanya berhasil membuat gadis Haruno itu mengangguk memaafkannya. Pertanyaan diluar dugaan, sebenarnya, dan itu membuat Naruto gugup.

"Eh? Aku bekerja, tentu saja." Ucap Naruto salah tingkah.

"Di Tokyo?"

"Tentu saja." Naruto mengangguk. "Aku baru tiba di Misawa beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Setelah memastikan dekorasi untuk upacara pemberkatan dan resepsi pernikahan kita, aku langsung ke sini. " Kata Naruto gugup. Pria itu cukup salah tingkah dan takut, karena kalimat yang dikatakannya tadi adalah sebuah kebohongan, dan karena sudah bersama sejak lama, Naruto cukup yakin bahwa Sakura dapat mendeteksi kebohongannya.

"Oh begitu." Naruto terhenyak. Menatap Sakura yang menolak menatapnya. Alih-alih memandang wajah Naruto, Sakura malah memeluk Naruto erat, menyembunyikan kekecewaan sedalam-dalamnya.

 **#Refrain of Winter – NaruSaku#**

Sakura terusik dengan pertemuan Naruto dan Hinata. Dua hari berlalu sejak Sakura melihat kejadian itu, Lima hari lagi upacara pernikahan mereka, dan Sakura tak pernah merasa segundah ini sebelumnya. Semenjak melihat Naruto bersama Hinata, semenjak itu Sakura mengikuti Naruto setiap Naruto memberitahunya pergi ke suatu tempat sendirian, dan di saat Naruto pergi sendirian, Sakura sering mendapati Naruto bersama seorang perempuan.

Bukan hanya Hinata, tapi perempuan yang lain. Satu hari, Sakura pernah melihat Naruto bersama beberapa perempuan sekaligus, tertawa riang sembari memotret perempuan-perempuan itu.

Sakura semakin terluka. Naruto nyaris tidak pernah memotret perempuan selain dirinya di luar pekerjaannya sebagai fotografer. Tapi sekarang? Dengan kamera yang sama, Naruto memotret perempuan-perempuan itu, bercanda bersama mereka, lalu merahasiakan pertemuan-pertemuan mereka dari Sakura.

Dan, Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan 'semua baik-baik saja', ketika Sakura melihat Naruto masuk ke dalam hostess club.

 **#Refrain of Winter – NaruSaku#**

Dingin.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Sakura saat ini. Duduk sendirian di ayunan sebuah taman di udara sedingin ini. Sakura dapat melihat uap keluar dari pernapasannya. Perasaannya buruk, sangat. Kapan terakhir kali Sakura merasakan perasaan seburuk ini? Sakura tidak ingat.

Ah, mungkin saat kali pertama Sakura pindah ke Misawa. Kalau tidak salah, musim panas diusianya yang ke-enam. Dulu, Sakura tinggal di Fukuoka, tapi karena pekerjaan ayahnya, Sakura terpaksa pindah ke Misawa.

Saat itu, Sakura menolak pindah. Dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan teman-temannya di TK. Tapi, baik ayah maupun ibunya tidak mendengar rengekan Sakura. Makanya, di hari pertama Sakura pindah, Sakura menangis. Tidak mau masuk ke rumahnya hinga sang ayah memberikannya boneka kelinci yang sangat diinginkannya. Sejenak, kesedihan Sakura terhapus. Bagaimanapun juga, Sakura hanyalah anak kecil usia enam tahun yang bisa dengan gampang melupakan kesedihannya hanya karena mendapat barang yang sangat diinginkannya.

Ah, Sakura jadi ingat, bahwa hari itu, hari pertama Sakura menginjakkan kakinya di rumah barunya, sembari memeluk boneka kelinci putih, Sakura tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok anak laki-laki yang setia mengarahkan replika polaroid kepadanya.

Sakura mengamati anak laki-laki itu dengan sepasang emeraldnya. Menyadari anak perempuan yang menjadi objek kameranya memperhatikan, Anak laki-laki berambut pirang, menurunkan kamera mainannya. Sepasang biru safir menatap emerald yang menatapnya ingin tahu. Tak berselang lama, dengan wajah ceria menghampirinya dan mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Namikaze Naruto.

Ah, Benar. Sejak saat itu, Sakura tak pernah lepas dari Naruto. Pertemuan pertama di musim panas, mengetahui berada di sekolah yang sama saat masuk sekolah di musim gugur. Merayakan natal, membuat boneka salju dan menghabiskan malam tahun baru di musim dingin.

Sudah berapa musim dingin yang mereka lewati bersama-sama hingga tahun ini? Di usianya yang sudah menginjak dua puluh lima ini?

"Ketemu!"

Sakura mendongak. Naruto ada di depannya. Sepasang tangannya yang dilapisi sarung tangan menggenggam kedua tungkai ayunan yang di duduki Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di suhu kurang dari tiga puluh derajat ini, Sakura-chan?" Naruto bertanya. Tatapan matanya mengungkapkan kekhawatiran, sekaligus marah karena Sakura berada di luar rumah di suhu yang cukup dingin, di malam hari. Di taman yang nyaris tidak ada siapa-siapa. Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura? "Paman dan Bibi mengkhawatirkanmu, tahu!"

"Mendinginkan kepala," Sakura menjawab pelan, datar. Kepalanya ditundukkan. Perasaan sesaknya tidak lagi bisa ditahan. Sakura merasakan air matanya hendak jatuh. "Hei, Naruto… Kau, benar-benar ingin menikah denganku?"

"Hah? Tentu saja aku ingin! Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Naruto berjongkok, menyejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi Sakura yang sedang duduk di ayunan. "Lusa kan pernikahan kita. Aku tidak mungkin membatalkannya."

Tidak mungkin membatalkannya. Sakura perlahan mendongak. Menatap iris biru Naruto yang memancarkan kebingungan karena pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kau masih mencintaiku?" Sebelum Naruto menjawab, Sakura sudah memberikan pertanyaan yang lain. "Kalau kau memang mencintaiku, kenapa berbohong kepadaku?"

"Apa maksud –"

"Hari itu, kau bertemu Hinata kan? Lalu, beberapa hari ini juga, ketika aku sibuk menyiapkan pernikahan kita, kau bertemu dengan banyak perempuan. Lalu kemarin… kemarin malam aku melihatmu ke hostess club. Apa… maksudmu?"

"Sakura-chan …."

"Kalau kau ingin membatalkan pernikahan kita, bilang saja!" Sakura berteriak. Kini air matanya mengaliri kedua pipinya. "Beberapa hari ini aku berpikir. Kau mungkin sudah bosan denganku. Itu wajar saja, bukan? Belasan tahun kita bersama. Kita berada di sekolah yang sama, universitas yang sama, rumah yang bersebelahan. Kau dan aku sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Aku sudah tahu kebiasaanmu, begitupun kau, Naru. Jadi wajar kalau kau bosan denganku."

"Lalu?" Naruto bertanya. Sepasang matanya menatap Sakura tajam. Pria itu marah, Sakura tahu. Mungkin, Naruto marah karena Sakura meragukannya. Lusa, pernikahan mereka, tapi Sakura masih mempertanyakan keseriusan Naruto, tidak memercayai pria itu. "Kalau aku bilang aku akan membatalkan pernikahan kita, Kau akan menyetujuinya?"

Pertanyaan itu mengejutkan. Sakura tak menyadari sepasang matanya yang melebar mendengar pertanyaan itu, sebelum akhirnya, Sakura dengan pelan menunduk. Perlahan, Sakura bisa merasakan pegangan Naruto di kedua tungkai ayunan yang didudukinya melonggar.

"Oh, begitu." Naruto berdiri, suaranya terdengar kecewa. "Kau tidak masalah jika pernikahan ini batal? Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

Naruto berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Sakura tak bisa menemukan kalimat apapun, dadanya sesak, otaknya berpikir. Kalimat Naruto terngiang di kepalanya. Naruto tidak meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pria itu serius ingin menikah dengannya, tidak juga memberi kejelasan apa yang dilakukannya bersama Hinata, dan perempuan-perempuan yang lainnya.

Jadi, Naruto benar-benar ingin membatalkan pernikahannya? Lalu, apakah Sakura akan menerimanya begitu saja? Meski tadi Sakura mewajarkan Naruto yang bosan kepadanya, apakah Sakura ingin pernikahannya batal?

Mana mungkin kan!

Haruno Sakura berdiri, lalu berlari mengejar Naruto dan memeluknya dari belakang. Menghentikan langkah pria itu untuk meninggalkannya.

"Mana mungkin kan? Mana mungkin aku menginginkan pernikahan kita batal? Aku sudah menantikan ini sejak lama, Bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa sanggup membayangkan hidupku tanpamu?"

Pelukan Sakura semakin erat. "Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu aku yang begitu mencintaimu, Bodoh!"

Isak tangis Sakura terdengar di taman itu. Pelukan erat Sakura perlahan dilepaskan oleh sepasang tangan tan milik Naruto. Perlahan, Naruto berbalik, menatap Sakura sebelum dengan ceria memeluk perempuan berhelai soft pink tersebut.

"Syukurlah kau mengatakannya, Sakura-chan. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan jika kau benar-benar setuju jika aku membatalkan pernikahan kita."

"Eh."

Ketika melepaskan pelukannya. Naruto menatapnya dengan sinar mata itu. Sinar mata yang diperlihatkannya beberapa bulan yang lalu, di akhir bulan september lalu. Momen ketika Naruto mengajaknya menikah.

Sakura terpana. Jangan-jangan….

Naruto menggenggam telapak tangan Sakura erat, tertawa semakin riang. "Ikut aku."

 **#Refrain of Winter – NaruSaku#**

 _"Halo, Sakura-san… apa kabarmu? Aku Hinata."_

Di dalam kamar Naruto, suara Hinata terdengar dari pemutar musik. Beberapa menit setelah Naruto membawa Sakura ke kamarnya, Naruto memasukkan keping CD ke pemutar musik, lalu terdengarlah suara Hinata.

 _"Um… Kita pernah berada di kelas yang sama ketika SMP, kau ingat?"_

Sakura terdiam, memandang Naruto yang hanya tersenyum.

 _"Eto… Selamat Atas pernikahanmu, Sakura-san. Beruntung sekali kau menemukan kekasih sebaik Naruto-kun."_

 _Terdengar tawa bangga dari Naruto._

 _"Lain waktu, ayo kita bertemu. Kau bersama Naruto-kun, dan aku bersama … Gaara-kun."_

 _"Eh? Gaara?" Naruto menimpali._

 _"Ya, Aku dengar dari Gaara-kun, kalian satu universitas. Tadinya aku akan datang kemari bersama Gaara-kun, sayang sekali pekerjaan membuatnya tidak bisa hadir."_

 _"Sebentar! Hinata-chan, kau kekasih Gaara?"_

 _"Eh? Ah… Be-begitulah… tahun depan kami akan … menikah."_

Suara Hinata yang gelagapan, mengingatkan Sakura pada ekspresi Hinata yang merona kemarin lusa, ketika Sakura memergoki Hinata bersama Naruto.

Jadi… begitu?

"Naruto, aku …"

 _"Sebenarnya, aku ingin mendapatkan ucapan selamat dari orang-orang yang pernah dekat dengan Sakura-chan."_

 _"Ah aku mengerti. Tapi kenapa kau melakukan semua hal ini?"_

Kali ini, Sakura mendengar suara yang lain. Bukan lagi suara Hinata, tetapi suara wanita tua, yang cukup familiar di telinganya.

 _"Soalnya, aku ingin memberikan kenangan pernikahan yang tidak akan dia lupakan. Di buku kenangannya waktu SD, Sakura-chan pernah menuliskan impiannya. 'Aku ingin pernikahan yang tidak terlupakan' katanya. Makanya aku melakukan ini."_

Terdengar tawa Naruto, ditimpali suara wanita yang ternyata adalah bibi kantin yang dekat dengannya. Yang mengajari Sakura membuat kue. Entah kapan Naruto bertemu dengan bibi kantin mereka ketika bangku SMA. Setelah itu, terdengar lagi suara-suara dari perempuan yang lainnya. Teman-temannya ketika SD, bahkan teman yang sempat akrab dengannya di taman kanak-kanak di Fukuoka yang kini bekerja di klub malam tempat Sakura memergoki Naruto kemarin malam.

Kemudian setelah itu, terdengar suara Naruto yang menutup kejutannya.

Sakura tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain memandang Naruto yang serba salah. Ketika rekaman itu berakhir, Naruto memasang senyumannya.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin memperdengarkan ini di resepsi pernikahan kita, aku ingin mengumpulkan semua hal tentang Sakura-chan dari semua orang yang mengenal Sakura-chan." Naruto lalu menggenggam telapak tangan Sakura erat. "Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu khawatir, tapi… tapi inilah caraku mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih."

"Terima kasih karena telah hadir di dalam hidupku. Terima kasih telah menjadi kekasihku selama lima tahun ini, terima kasih telah menjadi teman terbaikku empat belas tahun ini, terima kasih karena mau menikah dengan pria sepertiku ini."

Ibu jari Naruto mengusap pipi Sakura sebelum mengecupnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan."

Tangis Sakura pecah. Kali ini bukan karean tertekan, bukan karena marah apalagi kecewa. Sakura bahagia. Benar-benar… bagaimana bisa pria di depannya ini bisa dengan mudah membuat Sakura seperti ini?

Sungguh, harusnya dia yang berterima kasih, bukan?

 **#Refrain of Winter – NaruSaku#**

Gaun berwarna putih itu begitu cantik. Berbahan satin dengan panjang melampaui ujung kaki, dan melebar pada bagian bawahnya. Tumpukkan kain di sepanjang pinggul hingga bagian bawah gaun yang melebar menambah kesan mewah dan indah. Haruno Sakura sempurna menjelma jadi bidadari hari ini.

Di depan pintu gereja, Haruno Sakura berdebar-debar. Hari ini hari pernikahan mereka. Sakura sedikit membungkuk ketika sang ibu menurunkan tudung pengantin hingga menutupi wajahnya. Sembari tersenyum, sang ibu menuntunnya ke sebelah kiri.

"Kau cantik sekali, Sakura." Komentar ibunya yang membuat sepasang pipi Sakura memerah, menambah kecantikan gadis itu.

"Ah, ini akan menjadi tugas terakhirku." Ayahnya, berdiri di sebelah Sakura. Sakura tersenyum sebelum menggandeng ayahnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Pintu gereja terbuka, musik mengalun dengan lembut ketika Sakura berjalan pelan menuju altar, menuju calon suaminya yang menunggu di sana.

Mereka saling menatap sebentar. Sebelum menatap imam yang berdiri di belakang altar meminta mereka menghadap altar.

"Namikaze Naruto dan Haruno Sakura yang berbahagia, saudara telah datang ke mari untuk merayakan Sakramen Perkawinan di hadapan pejabat gereja dan disaksikan oleh umat beriman. Kristus memberkati dan meneguhkan saudara, agar saudara sanggup saling mencintai dengan setia dan menunaikan tanggung jawab sebagai suami istri. Maka sekarang saya minta, supaya saudara menyatakan maksud dan isi hati saudara dengan menjawab pertanyaan saya."

Sepasang iris Imam yang tadi membaca kitab mengubah pandangannya, menatap sang mempelai pria sebelum bertanya kepada sang Namikaze.

"Adakah saudara meresmikan perkawinan ini sungguh dengan ikhlas hati?"

"Ya, sungguh."

"Bersediakah saudara mengasihi dan menghormati istri saudara sepanjang hidup? Menjadi bapa yang baik bagi anak-anak yang dipercayakan Tuhan kepada saudara, dan mendidik mereka menjadi orang Katolik yang setia?"

Namikaze Naruto tersenyum simpul sebelum dengan tegas menjawab.

"Ya, saya bersedia."

Lalu, sang Imam melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama kepada mempelai wanita. Debaran jantung yang dirasakannya membuat Sakura tersenyum sebelum menjawab dengan mantap. Dia bersedia. Bersedia mengasihi dan menghormati Naruto sepanjang hidupnya. Menjadi ibu bagi anak-anak Naruto kelak.

Ketika sang imam meminta Naruto dan Sakura mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan di atas kitab suci, mereka mengatakannya dengan keyakinan sepenuh hati.

Bahwa mereka akan saling setia dalam untung dan malang, saling mencintai dan menghormati seumur hidup.

"Saudara-saudara yang terkasih, marilah kita berdoa dan memo-hon berkat Allah bagi kedua mempelai yang telah meresmikan perkawinannya ini. Semoga Allah melindungi mereka dengan murah hati."

Ketika sepasang cincin saling melingkar di jari manis masing-masing dari Naruto dan Sakura, ketika dengan pelan dan hati-hati Naruto membuka kain yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum. Sepasang matanya berkaca-kaca. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto. Sangat."

"Namikaze Naruto dan Haruno Sakura, semoga kalian senantiasa memandang dengan wajah berseri-seri penuh cinta; dan semoga ikatan kasih ini menjadi sumber kebahagiaan sejati. Sekarang, Mempelai pria dipersilakan mencium mempelai wanita untuk mengikat takdir kalian."

Ini bukan ciuman pertama mereka, tapi baik Sakura maupun Naruto tak bisa menolak sebuah kebahagiaan dan kedamaian ketika sepasang bibir mereka saling bertemu.

 **.**

 **End**

.

 **Epilog:**

"Untuk selanjutnya, Kami mempersilakan mempelai pria untuk memberikan sepatah dua patah kata."

Tepukan tangan terdengar. Di depan pusat perhatian orang-orang, Namikaze Naruto menatap istrinya sebelum berdiri dan menuju mic yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Sepasang iris biru menatap para undangan yang menatapnya dengan senyum dikulum, Naruto memberikan senyuman terbaiknya sebelum berbicara.

"Pertama, terima kasih karena kalian semua menghadiri undangan dariku dan Sakura-chan." Ketika melihat suaminya sedikit membungkuk, Haruno Sakura, yang kini telah mengganti marganya menjadi Namikaze ikut membungkuk hormat.

"Aku bertemu Sakura-chan sembilan belas tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu, awal musim panas. Sakura-chan pindah ke rumah yang berada di sebelahku sambil menangis." Naruto tertawa, undangan yang duduk dan memperhatikan Naruto juga ikut tertawa. "Tapi ketika Ayahnya, yang kini resmi menjadi ayahku juga, memberikannya sebuah bonek kelinci, Sakura-chan tersenyum. Makanya, ketika melamarnya, aku memberikannya sebuah boneka kelinci. Agar dia tersenyum seperti itu lagi."

"Karena, dalam persekian milidetik setelah melihat senyumannya, aku terpikat." Naruto menyempatkan diri tersenyum kepada istrinya sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Kemudian kami tumbuh bersama."

"Dalam sembilan belas tahunku, di saat bahagia, di masa sedih, dan di masa-masa yang sulit, Seseorang yang menghabiskan waktunya denganku, yang selalu bisa membuatku tetap tertawa seperti ini, adalah Sakura-chan." Naruto tertawa lagi. "Sakura-chan pernah bilang bahwa aku sama seperti kamera. Katanya, dia selalu tersenyum ketika melihatku."

Undangan yang ada di ruangan itu bersorak untuk menggoda, sementara sang mempelai wanita tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak merona.

"Dan bila bagi Sakura-chan, aku adalah sebuah kamera, maka bagiku, Sakura-chan adalah sebuah objek indah yang tak akan tergantikan oleh apapun di dunia ini. Dia adalah Muse-ku."

Tepukan tangan yang meriah, sepasang emerald yang berkaca, menutup kisah romantis di musim dingin ini dengan baik.

.

.

(1) Tanggal 23 September diperingati sebagai _Shubun No hi_. Pada hari ini biasanya dilakukan acara mengunjungi makam orang tua atau _O-Hakamairi_. (Jangan tanya saya, kenapa Naruto ngelamar Sakura di hari beginian… #DiGeplak)

(2) Adegan melamar Naruto itu, saya ambil dari novel Sabtu bersama bapak, dengan setting, dan adegan yang saya ubah. Bisa cek di novelnya kok. J

(3) Tas ransel identik dengan anak SD

(4) Ada kebiasaan makan buah labu besar sambil berendam air panas di musim dingin. Kebiasaan ini disebut Toji. Di buku yang saya baca, kebiasaan ini dimulai pada tanggal 22 Desember.

 **Author Note:**

Persembahan ketiga dari Grup Maso dengan tema #Season.

Karena ini adalah kali pertama saya membuat Fanfiksi NaruSaku, saya ingin mengucapkan salam perkenalan. Fuyu no Yukishiro desu. Kalian bisa memanggilku Fuyu. Salam kenal semua. J

Jujur, saya butuh waktu cukup lama mengakhiri kisah ini. Alasannya karena, saya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk grup terbaik yang menerima saya dengan sangat baik. Saya bersyukur bisa kenal kalian semua, Terutama Hidya dan Aika yang ternyata suka Ilana Tan juga. Dan Alif yang ternyata orang Subang juga.

Saya minta maaf banyak merepotkan, terutama Alif, karena saya ngaret dari perjanjian kita. #Nangis.

Ngomong-ngomong, silakan mampir ke profil FFn saya besok, di sana, saya akan coba masukkan link sumber tulisan ini.

Ini adalah fiksi ketiga dari grup Maso. Silakan membaca dua fanfiksi terlebih dahulu, agar kalian bisa menikmati fanfiksi saya yang ini. Dan, nantikan fanfiksi penutup dari ShadowCentaur4869.

Review ?


End file.
